Golf applications for portable computing devices, such as smart phones, have historically focused on providing a user/golfer with electronic scorecard functionality and/or providing real-time range-finding capabilities. Typical electronic scorecards operate only with local input through a single interface, and are entirely populated by the user. Likewise, real-time range finding capabilities operate using a device's GPS receiver and tend to display a distance between the user's location and one or more virtual pins or way-points on the hole or course.
Current devices have not kept pace with existing trends in social media, nor have they been designed to capitalize on any benefits that may be obtained from the popularity of internet connected devices such as smart phones and smart watches. Existing devices tend to be stand-alone units that are operable only on a local, personal level.